


Carnival Of Broken Dreams

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ashton's not really evil, Cake fluff, Cal and Lukey are cute af, Carnival, Dark Magic, Dark but really romantic Michael, Everybody Lives, Evil Ashton, F/M, Ha not really but whatevs, Haunted Houses, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Kinky, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Magical Tattoos, Magician Michael, Matter of Life and Death, Mikey and Ashy have a weird threesome thing, Multi, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Soulmates, everybody gets with everybody, soulmate!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and the boys of 5SOS run the Carnival of Broken Dreams that judges mortals on whether or not they have a soul mate and if they do, the mortals have 24 hours to locate and pair off with their soul mate within the carnival before time runs out and they become soulless destined to be bound to the Haunted House of Horrors at the carnival for the rest of eternity. Michael the twisted magician that holds the ultimate judgement on whether a person stays human and finds their soul mate or becomes soulless is stunned when a young 18 year old girl with raven black hair and piercing violet eyes stands before him within the Ring of Souls and discovers that she is not only his soulmate but that she is the key to saving the world when a horrific incident causes the balance between the soulless and the soulmates to come crashing down. The clock is ticking as Michael and the rest of 5SOS along with a new cast of misfit characters come together to change fate and perhaps mend the heart of the carnival and the ones who run it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everyone! It is I Kitty! I know a lot of you are familiar with my Bloody Mary story that I will most definitely be continuing just like every other story I have on here. I just thought of this idea and it's really really really dark and twisted and I thought why not just write it up and see what happens? So here I am with an all new Dark!5SOS story called The Carnival Of Broken Dreams. Things are going to start happening really fast in the beginning and all that I ask is you give it a chance. It's a little violent to start off with but that's how I've planned this story. It's different from all of my other stories because it's going to have a lot of violence and angst in it while being a romantic soulmate story. Theme song for the first chapter I thought would be Inside The Fire by Disturbed. Well actually let's just say the whole story is going to be soundtracked by Disturbed Lol.

Carnival of Broken Dreams Chapter 1

Michael’s eyes darkened as the woman’s cries pierced through the crowd. 

Standing in the middle of the ring he towered over her small frame as he waved his hands making the ring that held them within glow and pulse a blood red as the crowd watched the woman’s soul exit her body and be cast down into the twisted black ring of fire that held the other soulless creatures. 

No one moved and not one person shed a tear as the ground closed up once again and the ring returned to its normal form. 

Michael took a deep breath and smirked at the crowd of people who cowered in the shadows. 

“One down. Fifteen more to go! 

Come on, ladies and gentleman don’t be shy! 

Step right up and face your judgment.” 

And that was how it begun. 

Every night it was the same. 

Same show.

Same twisted magic. 

If Michael was being brutally honest, he found it all rather boring.

Every night, the mortals came into their world being carted across the murky sea waters to the island that housed The Carnival of Broken Dreams that he ran with his friends and other employees. 

Tonight though he hoped that maybe something would break the spell of monotony that had found a permanent home in his life. 

Over a 1000 years he had run the Carnival as Head Magician and Ring Leader and every night it was different but the story never changed. 

Mortals flocked to the carnival as soon as they came of age and were destined to stand within the Ring of Soul’s where Michael would cast the spell that would decide whether or not they would have a soulmate to share the rest of their lives with. 

Those who were deemed worthy of having a soulmate were given four hints about their other half and were told that they had 24 hours to find them within the carnival grounds before time ran out. 

For those whose time ran out or were simply deemed unworthy of having a soulmate, they had the unlucky fate of becoming soulless leaving their mortal lives behind forever to live within the walls of Haunted House of Horrors that Michael’s dear friend Ashton ran on the other side of the carnival. 

If the mortals found their soulmates before time was up, they were allowed to board the Lover’s Ferry which would allow them to pair off and complete their soul bond before being returned back to the mortal world.

The night was just beginning at the carnival and Michael was in his dressing room preparing for the long night ahead. 

Waving his hand lazily around his head, he smirked in the mirror as his hair changed from bright red to a charcoal black. 

His outfit for the night was simple, a tailored black buttoned down military jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots gave off the dominant masculine aura that he was going for. 

Sitting on an armchair near the door was his black magician’s top hat with his long black cape and black leather gloves. 

The top hat glowed with a light red aura signaling that it was almost time for him to take his spot in the middle of the stage where he would begin another round of judgement on the mortals who had just arrived.

He was surprised when he heard a knock sound on the door and waved a hand over in the direction of the lock as Luke and Calum came in walking hand in hand. 

“Evening, mate. How goes preparations for the show tonight?” 

Calum asked as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s smaller figure from behind. 

Michael gave an indifferent shrug and shook his head making both boys frown at their resident magician. 

“Same as last night and every night before that. Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we weren’t running the carnival?” 

Calum and Luke’s eyes widened as they both shook their heads frantically. 

“No of course not!

Without the carnival, we wouldn’t exist!

You remember how we got these jobs don’t you? 

The fates distinctly wanted us to run the carnival. 

If we don’t go along with what they want, they’ll turn us into soulless monsters….” 

Calum said firmly as Luke nodded in timid agreement. 

Michael rolled his eyes and took his feet off of where they rested on his dressing table and slammed them down onto the stone floor beneath them. 

“You act as if you’re scared of the fates.

Personally, I wouldn’t mind a good trip to the Underworld after being here for so long.

All we do is the same shit every fucking night and I’m bored as fuck with doing this for the rest of eternity.” 

Luke and Calum both flinched as Calum took a few steps back pulling a cowering Luke protectively behind him. 

Holding up his hands in a mock surrender, he took a deep breath and locked eyes with the angered Ring Leader and tried his best to calm his friend before he entered the ring for the first time that night.

 

“Shit, well alright then Michael. Have it your way, okay? 

Some of us value our immortal lives you know. 

It’s not just me that I have to think about now. 

I have to keep Lukey safe as well.

I know you and Ash have yet to find yours but they’ll show up eventually. 

We all signed on to this deal because the fates promised that we’d have incredibly special soul mates to spend eternity here with us at the carnival.” 

He said gently as he watched Michael’s aura glow from a bright red to a dark black that ghosted around him like a shroud of darkness. 

Michael’s eyes turned black as he spoke in a deadly calm voice. 

“Soulmate my ass. You know as well as I do that you and Luke were the only ones who got the good end of that bargain. 

The fates hated Ash and I since we were created and were never going to let us have mates of our own. 

We’re bound here against our fucking wills because of some deal that they lied through their teeth about.

Now if you don’t mind I need a few fucking moment of peace before I’m needed elsewhere. We’ll discuss this later.” 

He said before Calum and Luke took that as their cue to leave and quickly left closing the door behind themselves. 

Michael’s aura pulsed and then disappeared as his eyes turned back to their familiar shade of forest green. 

Slumping over in his seat, he put his head in his hands and pulled at his long dark locks in despair. 

He knew better than anyone that he had yet to find his soulmate if indeed he ever had one. 

He had dreams for over a 1000 years of someone to spend the rest of his long immortal life with and agreed to run the carnival whole heartedly when the fates promised him a mate of his own. 

And it had been a 1000 years since that deal was made, and only Luke and Calum had found each other as their soulmates. 

Ashton and he had been unfortunate enough to become bitterer with anger and animosity taking it out on everyone and everything that crossed in their paths. 

Letting out a quiet sob, a lone tear fell down off of his pale cheek and splashed down onto the stone floor beneath his feet. 

Taking a deep breath, he quelled his emotions that had been let loose and stood with a firm resolve to get the rest of the night over with and deal with his grief when he was alone once again.

Little did he know, that tonight everything would change and the fate’s would keep their end of the promise.


	2. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Illuminée meet for the very first time. Things start to get a bit crazy in the Ring Of Souls. Michael tries to figure out what to do with his soulmate. Band fluffiness and some romantic fluff between Michael and his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey okay so I named the girl that's Michael's soul mate a rather unusual name. Her name is Illuminée which I'm sure all of you native french speakers will love because it basically means Illumination in french. I really liked this name for her because it sounds very magical and fits with how she's going to be bringing Michael more into the light. Theme song for this chapter is Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch.

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 2

Michael stepped out from behind the curtains as the crowd cheered. 

His eyes scanned over the new mortals that were standing off to the side of the ring and mentally assessed each one in turn. 

Most nights he could already tell if they were going to become soulless just by looking at them and tonight was no different.

The first six people in line to step into the ring he knew would be sent to Ashton as soon as he cast the spell and he found himself withdrawing from any type of emotion as he stepped forward and took his place on the platform in the center of the ring. 

He proceeded to go through his usual speech announcing the way the ring worked and gestured for the first person to come forward as he let his magic take over. 

Just as he predicted, the first six people turned soulless without any problems but when Michael looked out at the crowd searching for the next mortal, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw that there was no one left in the line. 

Suddenly the wind picked up around him as his cape tore off his body and his top hat flew across the room landing outside of the circle making Michael let out a surprised yelp. 

His magic pulsed through his veins stronger than it ever had before as a young raven haired 18 year old girl stepped forward and inside the ring making him let out a scream of pain when he was overloaded with a new blinding sensation. 

All at once the wind stilled as Michael realized that he and the girl were the only ones in the tent. 

Breathing heavily he sunk to his knees as he tried to quell the new foreign emotions that were trying to burst free. 

Slowly he looked up and met the violet eyes that he knew he’d never forget for as long as he lived. 

He tried to look away but found he couldn’t as he confirmed what he already knew. 

He stood shakily to his feet and stepped off of the platform coming to stand in front of her.

Keeping his green eyes locked on hers, his voice came out deep and husky as he asked the first question that came into his head. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

She blinked for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor making his heart stutter as her insecurities and scared thoughts flooded his mind. 

“Illuminée. My name’s Illuminée.” 

She stuttered making his heart clench at how terrified she was. 

 

He carefully leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with his nose giving her kisses leading down onto her neck making her arch her back as she let out a breathy moan. 

Threading one hand in her dark locks and the other slipping under her black t shirt and running a hand up and down her spine, he spoke in a soft tone that made her relax instantly through the combination of his gentle touch and reassuring voice. 

“Darling you never have to be afraid of me. 

You were never meant to be soulless I promise. 

You’re very special to me actually which has never happened in all of my 1000 years running this carnival. 

You see I can hear every thought you have and feel every emotion that courses through your body. 

My touch is the only thing that will calm you now when you’re scared or hurting.” 

Illuminée’s eyes flew open at his words as she pulled back taking in his beautiful forest green eyes and kind smile that made her heart warm. 

“Why? 

Why am I so special to you? 

I’m just a human girl.” 

She whispered making Michael chuckle at her naivety.

Pulling her head gently so her forehead rested against his, he whispered against her lips as his hot breath fanned across her face. 

“It’s because you’re my soulmate, love.

And I’ve been waiting for you for over a 1000 years.

Your destiny is to spend the rest of eternity here with me as an immortal.

And I fully intend to make a wife out of you when I take you as my lovely bride. 

You’re all mine and I will never let you go now that I’ve found you.” 

Illuminée gasped but it was swallowed by her mate’s mouth as his lips captured her own in a searing kiss.

Her body had awoken and come to life as her covered core dampened and made her clench hard with desire. 

Michael wrapped his arms around her and sighed with happiness just before they heard someone clearing their throat loudly behind them. 

He grabbed his mate and placed her behind him as he crouched down in a defensive position holding his glowing hands out in front of him as magic crackled in the air around them. 

The crackling immediately disappeared as he let out an aggravated sigh when he spotted Calum, Luke and Ash standing on the edge of the ring looking very confused. 

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you all not to sneak up on me like that? I swear next time that happens someone’s going to get fried.” 

He growled as Illuminée gasped at his tone behind him.

Michael quickly turned and drew her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair soothingly while whispering quietly in her ear. 

“It’s alright love.

I’m sorry about that. 

Apparently I’m rather possessive of you already.”

She nodded and gave him a small smile as he turned her around in his arms so they both faced his friends. 

“Care to tell us what the fuck is going on, mate?

Because I’m pretty damn sure that fraternizing with the mortals is against some sort of rule here.” 

Ashton said in his usual gravelly voice while giving him a perturbed look. 

Calum and Luke both smacked his shoulder making him let out a small squeak that he immediately tried to cover with a manly cough. 

“You dumbass!

Can’t you see that it’s finally happened?

He’s finally found his mate and now he won’t be all fucking pissy all the time.”

Ashton’s eyes widened as he looked over at Michael who simply nodded giving him a small smile as Illuminée looked between all of them with a look of pure bewilderment. 

“I’m afraid it’s true, Ash. 

Now that my sweet Lumi is here I’m most likely going to go all mushy and romantic all the time. 

You’ll have to take my place as the angry one from now on.” 

Ashton nodded in understanding as he stuffed his hands into his black ripped up skinny jeans and looked over to the other two who smirked knowingly. 

Luke bravely stepped forward and crossed over into the ring making Calum’s eyes widen as he tried and failed to keep his mate out of the danger zone as they loving referred to whenever they were within a few feet of Michael. 

“Lukey get your cute little ass back here! 

You know he’s going to be super protective of her right now. 

I was the same way when I found you.”

Calum hissed as his jaw clenched in agitation. 

Luke simply shook his head and approached Michael with caution before stopping in front of where he and his mate stood in the center of the ring. 

Michael glanced down at Illuminée and gave her a questioning look before nodding over to where Luke was waiting patiently for their reaction.

Looking up at her mate and then over at the blonde haired boy that fidgeted while shifting his weight from one foot to the other she held out a hand to the younger boy in a welcoming gesture which he took quickly and shook.

“Hello, Luke was it? 

My name is Illuminée and it seems I’m the Ring Leader’s soulmate. 

Who by the way has yet to tell me his name…” 

She said gently giving him a small smile before quirking an eyebrow up in challenge to her mate who looked surprised at her witty response. 

Giving a nervous laugh, Michael took her hand in his and raised it to his lips before giving her a low bow. 

“I apologize, love. 

My name’s Michael and I’m the Ring Leader and Head Magician here at the Carnival.

The younger blonde is named Luke and over there is his mate Calum and the older and scarier looking dirty blonde standing beside him is Ashton. 

Together we run The Carnival Of Broken Dreams along with an array of different staff members.”

Lumi smiled and stood on her tip toes giving her mate a swift kiss on the lips making him give a rare smile as his eyes closed getting lost in his mate’s gentle touch.

Once they pulled back to catch their breath, she walked out of his arms and stepped out of the ring coming to stand in front of Luke, Calum and Ash as two out of the three smiled happily at her and held out their arms to welcome her into their family.

Calum and Luke’s arms circled around her and gave her a loving squeeze before she turned to look up at Ashton who regarded her with caution as his lips formed into a thin line. 

You’re Ashton right? It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends once you stop scowling at me.” 

She quipped making his eyebrows raise in surprise. 

He shook his head and gave a hint of a smile that played at his lips as he held out his hand for her to shake.

“And you’re apparently the girl who’s stolen my best friend’s heart. Please excuse my initial response. 

I’m only just getting over the shock that he’s found someone so sweet who can put up with his angsty ways.”

Lumi snorted with laughter as she glanced over to where Michael was still standing in the middle of the ring, his eyes never once leaving hers. 

“Somehow I think we’re going to be just fine together. 

I think he’s already found a permanent place in my heart...” 

She whispered conspiratorially to Ashton who nodded in understanding. 

And so began her new life at the carnival. 

Little did she know, the fun had yet to begin.


	3. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 3

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 3

It was late at night when Michael’s show finished and Illuminée was nervously pacing around his dressing room backstage waiting for him to come and take her home.

Home. 

This place was her new home. 

She wondered if Michael lived here at the Carnival or if he went back to where 1000 year old magicians go when they’re not dealing with stupid mortals. 

She also was confused about her own time that she spent in the Ring of Souls. 

If she had a soulmate then wasn’t she supposed to go through the discovery process with hints around the carnival like the others did or was she different because she was the Ring Leader’s mate?

She had so many questions and she was counting down the seconds until Michael would walk through the door. 

She jumped and toppled over onto the floor as Michael came strolling in and tossed his top hat and cape onto the couch. 

He raised an eyebrow at his mate who was currently on her knees looking up at him with big innocent lavender eyes. 

“Now love, you don’t need to get on your knees quite yet.

We’ve only just found each other and we’ll have lots of time for me to teach you wicked things with you on your knees.

Come on, let’s get you up so we can head home.” 

He quipped as he reached down and picked her up so she stood in front of him.

Lumi’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his not so subtle innuendo before she fixed him with a disapproving scowl. 

“Whatever babe. 

So wait we’re going home you said. 

Where would that be? 

Here at the carnival or in another other worldly dimension? 

Because home for me is back in New York.”

She questioned as she met his gaze. 

Michael shook his head and gave a cheeky smirk to her as he took her hand and led her out the door and through the tent. 

“No, that WAS your home.

Now your home is here with me at the Carnival. 

And for future reference, I haven’t been to the Underworld since we started the Carnival. 

But if you want to visit, I’d be happy to take you there on our honeymoon.” 

She rolled her eyes as a slow smile spread over her lips while they walked out of the tent and into the mess of mortals that scurried around the neon lit grounds. 

“Oh how romantic! A trip to the Underworld is the perfect place for us to have our wedding night….” 

Michael stopped abruptly and turned to look down at her as he pulled her flush against his front making her gasp in surprise as her jean clad core hit up against a rather large bulge in his own skinny jeans. 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll see to it that we’ll be married before the sun rises.

I think I’ve been very lenient in having self-control with you since you’ve arrived but my patience is wearing thin, my little love. 

Unless you want me to transport us straight to my home in the Underworld I suggest you watch what you say until I can bed you properly.” 

For the second time that night, Illuminée found herself too shocked to speak and dropped her gaze down to the dirt ground beneath them. 

Michael smirked at his mate’s submission to him and gently pet her hair making her lean into his touch. 

Leaning down he scooped her up into his arms bridal style as she rested her head against his chest making his heart speed up at having her so close. 

“That’s a good girl. Now hold on tight because we’re going to teleport home. Just close your eyes and take deep breaths for me, alright?” 

He whispered gently as she gave a little nod, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep. 

At least she thought it was sleep. 

For all she knew Michael could’ve been using some calming magic or something but at this point she could care less because all she knew was that she was exhausted. 

Michael closed his eyes and channeled his powers into both their bodies as the wind whipped around them before sending them through time and space and dropping them outside the boy’s seaside mansion. 

As they fell from the sky, Illuminée held tightly to her mate as he landed gracefully on his feet before waving a hand at the door and stepping inside the dark front foyer. 

Her brow furrowed in surprise when she felt her mate’s whole body relax as he carried her through the darkened house and up a set of stairs.

She stole a small glance up at Michael who had his eyes set on his bedroom door that was down the hall.

It was hard to tell but she thought that maybe he had two very different sides to him. 

One was for work and the other was apparently for play.

Michael’s eyes widened as he looked down at her in surprise before quickly fixing his face into a neutral expression. 

He had heard every single one of his mate’s very revealing thoughts and he was shocked when he realized that she was right about him having two very different sides. 

His face remained neutral, but his eyes smoldered when he looked down at her meeting her gaze. 

It had been centuries since he’d let himself seem so vulnerable and dare say it, happy. 

Throwing the door open to his room he slammed it shut once they were inside and turned the lock before stalking over to the bed and gently laying her down on top of the covers as she looked up at him with a nervous expression. 

Michael began to strip out of his clothes until he was in his boxers only making her eyes widen as she blushed furiously. 

“You’re going to have to get used to us being naked in front of each other soon, baby girl.

It won’t be long until we complete the bond. 

I’ll wait for a day or two but then it needs to be done.” 

He said gently as she rolled over on her side so she could hide her face in the pillows that were scattered amongst the bed. 

Michael sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair. 

He knew she was scared but the bond needed to be completed or else he ran the risk of losing her forever. 

His eyes flashed for a moment before he shook his head ridding himself of such damning thoughts. 

He felt a wave of sadness when he noticed that his mate was crying softly into his pillow and was determined to make things right between them. 

Carefully he crawled over to where she lay and gently turned her towards him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“I’m really sorry, Illuminée.

I really thought this was going to go better than it did. 

I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long I think I’ve forgotten how awful it must seem to you.

I never want you to feel like you’re a prisoner here and I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being even though we’ve only met a few hours ago. 

Please understand that I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re happy and taken care of here.

All I ask is that you trust me. 

I swear on my magic that I would NEVER hurt you intentionally and that I only want what’s best for you.

I promise you everything will be okay.

Just please…give me a chance…” 

He whispered into her hair as tears fell gently down his pale cheeks.

Lumi glanced up at him when she realized that he was crying and took in his sad yet hopeful expression as his soft green eyes looked down at her with a look that could only be explained as love. 

Her breath came out ragged as she felt salty tears of her own cascade like a waterfall down her face. 

Wrapping her arms around her mate, she combed her fingers through his jet black hair and murmured low as her voice filled with sleep. 

“I love you too, Michael. 

I’m sorry about any problems I’ve made for you.

I’m just…taking it all in.

It’s a lot to handle in one day.

Just please promise me that you’ll try and take it as slow as possible. 

I know what it means to complete the mating bond and that it must mean a hell of a lot to you because of your Immortality and I promise I’ll try and understand as best as I can. 

I don’t want to be difficult for you.

I want for us to work together and make a life here. 

Please be patient with me though if I make mistakes or don’t understand something fully. 

If we’re truly meant for each other than I know everything will work out in the end as long as you’re by my side.” 

Michael’s heart fluttered in his chest as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that held a promise within so powerful that his magic swirled around them like an all-encompassing cocoon. 

They continued to share sweet kisses and gentle caresses as they lay together for hours talking about anything and everything before they both fell into the first peaceful sleep that either of them have had in a very long time.


	4. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 4

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 4

The next morning, Illuminée awoke to the sunlight streaming down through the windows and was surprised to find that the scent of salty ocean air filled her senses.

She then remembered that the Carnival was on an island in the middle of some type of sea and that the mansion must be right on the beach. 

But her eyebrows furrowed when she thought back to when they arrived and how even though she had been half asleep, she didn’t remember seeing any beach nearby. 

Curiosity got the best of her as she carefully extracted herself from her mate’s iron grip and quietly padded over to the window to take in her new surroundings. 

The window was open and she figured that Michael must’ve opened it sometime in the middle of the night as her long hair flew off her shoulders and whipped around her becoming wild as her eyes widened and she let out a gasp at the sight that greeted her. 

There was no beach to speak of outside the house, but a jagged rocky cliff that sat high above the crashing waves below in a 100 foot drop. 

The sun shone brightly on the white caps of the waves as she glanced down and felt herself become nauseous as she thought of how one step off of the edge of the cliff meant a very long and painful death. 

She jumped slightly as she heard Michael’s husky voice come from behind her. 

“It’s quite startling the first time you see it, isn’t it?”

She turned and saw that her mate was propping himself up on one arm as he lay on his side, his hair messy and sticking in all directions as his green eyes sparkled when she approached. 

“It’s terrifying…” 

She whispered as she felt her body move on its own accord up onto the bed as his arms wrapped around her gently. 

“Sometimes beautiful things can be terrifying, love. But it doesn’t make them any less beautiful.” 

He said as he softly pressed his lips against her temple. 

Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his naked torso and moved closer, reveling in his expert touch. 

“Are you speaking about the cliff or yourself, Michael?”

She whispered against his lips making him pull back and study her for a moment before giving her a small yet hesitant smile. 

“I guess you could say both…”

She opened her eyes slowly and nodded taking what she could from his answer. 

“Are you scared of me, Illuminée?”

He asked as his voice wavered slightly.

Now it was her turn to study him as she took in the cautious and fearful way his eyes scanned over her face and his innocent and slightly boyish features. 

She knew that there was a darkness that encased his entire being but she also was beginning to realize that there was a different, much softer side that he only seemed to let her bare witness to. 

So she shook her head adamantly making him breathe out a loud sigh of relief as his whole body relaxed. 

Sitting up, Michael slowly got off the bed and held out his hand which she took with a small smile as he pulled her into a loving embrace before he pulled back and led her by the hand towards the bedroom door. 

“Come on, Lumi. 

I want to show you what we’re really like when the sun comes up. 

The Carnival is a completely different place with just us here. 

We have the entire day before we have to work again.

But first, I thought maybe you’d like some breakfast and possibly a shower seeing as how you’ve been in the same clothes for over 24 hours.” 

He said as he gave her a dazzling smile while they walked down the hall hand in hand.

She immediately brightened up at the thought of food and a hot shower and wondered if he already had thought ahead and stocked his room with clothes for her to wear when she came. 

Michael seemed to read her thoughts because he nodded and gave her a knowing smile. 

“I thought that’d put you more at ease.

And yes, you’re correct. 

I did think ahead and prepare a walk in closet for you with all of your new things. 

Like I said, I’ve been waiting for you for a long time.”

She smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they made their way down the dark wooden staircase and into the kitchen where Luke and Calum were cuddled at the table as they read over a newspaper. 

“Morning. How’d closing up for the day go?”

Michael said as glanced over to where his friends sat before looking down and meeting her eyes. 

“As you know, the mortals that have soulmates spend all night at the Carnival trying to track them down with the clues that I gave them.

At the break of dawn after the ones who were unsuccessful are turned soulless and sent to Ash, we close everything down and come back here to rest.

It was Luke and Calum’s turn to close down this morning.” 

He supplied as she gave a nod and looked over to Luke and Calum who gave her welcoming smiles as they patted the seat next to them on the circular bench that surrounded the breakfast nook. 

“It went well. Ash is rounding up any stranglers now and then we’ll be all clear for the rest of the day.”

Calum said as he gave a nod to Michael who smirked in response.

“How was your first night with your mate, Lumi? 

He didn’t give you too much trouble did he? 

We all know he can be quite the handful when he finds something that interests him.” 

Luke teased as Michael scowled over at him while she giggled lightly and shook her head before meeting the blonde’s eyes.

“It went well.

I really enjoyed his company last night to be honest.

He was really sweet actually. 

I look forward to spending more time getting to know all of you today.” 

She said as she glanced up at her mate who looked down at her adoringly. 

“You’ll definitely get to know us today seeing as how we’re the only ones here during the day.” 

A gravelly voice said from the doorway that led into the living room. 

They all turned and saw that Ash was leaning up against the door frame, his long messy strands of blonde hair windswept and his dark chocolate eyes assessing them all as he gave a tired smile.

“Welcome home, Ashy.” 

Michael said as he walked over and gave the exhausted boy a big hug. 

She watched as Ashton wrapped his arms around her mate and buried his head into the crook of his neck letting out a soft groan.

Calum beckoned her over and she took a seat next to the younger pair as they whispered quietly to one another. 

“Before you showed up we thought for sure that Michael and Ashton were each other’s soul mates.

I think now that you’re here, I’ll be interested to see how you all will make things work between the three of you.” 

Illuminée’s face scrunched up in confusion as she looked between Calum and Luke who were watching Michael and Ash with curious expressions.

“What do you mean?

Michael’s my soulmate, not Ashton.

Are you saying that I might be the soulmate to both of them?”

Calum gave a shrug and glanced down at her before focusing back on the two older boys. 

“The fate’s always had it out for Mikey and Ash.

Mikey once said that only Luke and I had gotten good results with the deal we made. 

But now that you’re here, I’m not so sure about that.” 

Right as she opened her mouth to respond, both Calum and Luke shot her a look that made her think twice as Michael and Ashton walked over to join them. 

Michael scooted over so his body was touching hers as he slung an arm around her shoulders before gesturing to the table. 

“Well shall I make breakfast or are we going to just sit here and stare at the fucking table?” 

He deadpanned making everyone roll their eyes. 

Lumi placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a look as he finally rolled his eyes and muttered a spell that filled the table with all kinds of breakfast food. 

The boys immediately dug into the food as she looked around trying to figure out what she wanted. 

Michael paused for a moment and glanced down at his mate with a look of confusion at why she hadn’t started eating.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she had picked up a piece of toast and was nibbling on it lightly. 

Ashton’s eyes fell on his best friend’s mate as he met Michael’s eyes. 

“Is she alright? 

She eat like a little bird. 

You’re going to have to force her to eat more than that if she’s going to be ready for your mating night tonight.” 

He whispered into the raven haired magician’s head. 

Michael stilled for a moment and gave a subtle shake of his head.

It was true. 

Not only could Michael speak into his mate’s mind but also Ashton’s. 

They had discovered that particular ability only a few days ago. 

It confused both of them to no end and now that Michael was supposed to be mated, they didn’t understand why they still could hear each other. 

Ashton’s eyes never left the small girl sitting between them as he gently pushed a plate of eggs towards her.

She looked up and met the hazel eyes of her mate’s best friend as he glanced down at her with an unreadable expression.

“Eat little one. You need your strength if you’re going to survive the rest of the day.”

Illuminée nodded and began to devour the plate of eggs as Ashton shot a look over at Michael whose eyebrows were raised in surprise. 

“Sometimes you need to use a more gentle tone.

It’s almost as if you’re talking to a small child. 

Human girls are much more fragile than us Immortals. 

That’ll change when you mate with her but for now she needs to be looked after while she’s adjusting to us.” 

His gravelly voice said inside of Michael’s head. 

As he watched his mate eat everything on her plate, he nodded and took his friend’s word to heart. 

Illuminée might be putting on a brave face now, but things were going to get much harder after they mated and she became an Immortal. 

Silently he made a promise to her that as her mate, he would watch over her and never leave her side as the times changed and the darkness fell over all of them.


	5. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 5

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 5

As soon as they finished breakfast, Illuminée excused herself to go take a shower in the upstairs bathroom leaving the boys downstairs at the table.

When she was out of sight and they heard the shower water running, Calum turned to Ashton and Michael who were staring at the stairs that she had just ascended and spoke in a gentle tone. 

“So it’s true isn’t it?

You’re both her mates now?

How are you going to deal with having a threesome relationship with Lumi?” 

Ashton and Michael turned towards the younger boy and exchanged a weary glance at each other. 

“Well she knows that it’s a possibility that we’re her mates. I figure tonight we can reveal it to her before we start the mating process.” 

Michael said as he mulled over the options that were now laid before them.

Ashton nodded and took a sip of his green tea.

“That sounds like a good plan.

The less she knows right now the better.

She’s awfully fragile. 

I’m surprised she’s held up for as long as she has so far. 

It’s not every day that a mortal girl finds that she’s mated to one let alone two Immortals.” 

The other boys nodded in agreement as they switched the conversation to the running of the Carnival and the daily goings on.

Little did they know, Illuminée had heard every word and had sunken to her knees on the shower floor cradling her small head in her shaking hands. 

As the water rushed over her pale skin she cried tears of frustration as she thought of how stressful it was going to be trying to deal with not just one but two mates.

She knew that she only had a few hours to get her shit together before both boys came for her to start the mating process. 

Running her hands through her wet raven strands, she heaved a big sigh before shakily getting to her feet and vowing to stay strong not only for her but her mates as well. 

She knew she was having trouble coming to terms with everything, but she didn’t know how Michael and Ashton were really feeling about sharing her between them. 

The boys love for each other was evident in the way that they had held each other close after a long night at the Carnival and she only hoped that they could gradually fall for her in the same way that they had fallen for each other. 

Because one thing she knew was that however they were going to deal with this whole mating thing, they would have to find strength and love within each other to see them through the next 24 hours. 

As she rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from her hair she glanced out the window to where the Carnival sat low in the valleys away from the cliffs. 

They would only have a few hours to mate early in the evening before the boys would have to go back to work at the Carnival. 

She wondered offhandedly if they would have a special job for her as well or if she would be trapped in this foreboding mansion for the rest of her life. 

Turning off the water, she stepped out onto the stone floor of the bathroom and toweled off before donning one of the outfits that she had chosen from her new walk in closet. 

Carefully she pulled on the two piece black skater dress that clung to her body showing off her luscious curves. 

She had found a black brimmed hat that matched her outfit perfectly as she let her long black hair hang off of her shoulders. 

Looking around the room for a pair of shoes that she could wear she scoffed when somehow a magical pair of black stilettos appeared on the ground before her. 

Muttering a string of curses she heard the faint sound of laughter in her mind as she stepped into the heels and stalked out of the bathroom and down the stairs searching for her mates. 

As she descended the stairs slowly she was met with the delicious sight of her two mates whose eyes widened comically before they recovered their notorious bad boy grins. 

Ashton was the one who stepped forward as she reached the bottom step and offered her his hand to which she took and gave a devious smirk of her own. 

“Shall we take a grand tour of the mansion grounds or would you rather leave for the Carnival now, love?” 

He said as his deep voice became husky while his green eyes roamed down her body. 

Giving his hand a sharp squeeze she giggled in her mind when she saw him jump slightly and look taken aback when she held her head high and looked up at him with a look full of confidence and cockiness. 

“I think I’d like to go to the Carnival now actually. As long as we’re back in time to fuck like rabbits I don’t give a fuck where we go.” 

She said as her voice took on a sensual lilt shocking the hell out of both of her more dominant mates. 

Ashton stared at her for a moment as his eyes became dark and his smile held a promise that would be her undoing. 

“As you wish, love. Please hold tight. We wouldn’t want you taking a quick honeymoon to our home in the Underworld now would we?” 

He said as his voice matched her tone but with a much darker undertone. 

The boys watched and smirked in triumph when his words seemed to catch their mate off guard with her eyes widening momentarily before she gave both of them a steely look with her blue eyes narrowed in disapproval. 

“That’s right baby girl. Best mind your manners or we’ll take you right here right now. Now be a good girl and we’ll do our best to fuck you senseless later tonight.” 

Michael said giving a dark laugh as his eyes flashed a vibrant red making her take an involuntary step back only to be held in place by Ashton’s strong arms. 

Ashton turned to Michael and seemed to hold a private conversation without words before Michael smirked and disappeared into thin air. 

Turning to look down at his mate, Ashton only gave an aloof smirk and shrugged. 

“He’ll be along later. Some changes need to be made to our mating bed we’ve decided. Let’s just say you’re simply inspiring, my love.” 

He said darkly before Illuminée felt the world spin around her as her vision went black and she felt herself collapse into her mate’s arms leaving the mansion far behind them.


	6. Carnival of Broken Dreams Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for this chapter is Heart By Heart by Demi Lovato from the Mortal Instruments soundtrack. Enjoy.

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 6

Later that evening….

Lumi took one last look at herself in the mirror as she tied the belt of the red silky robe that she wore in a knot. 

They had spent all day at the Carnival but now had come the time for her mate’s to make an honest women out of her. 

She had seen how little control Ashton had with her when they were together today. 

He was barely hanging on and there had been several times when he had nearly thrown her to the ground and taken her in front of everyone. 

When they had arrived back at the mansion Ashton had given her the gift of the silky blood red robe that he instructed to her to wear for their mating tonight. 

As she made her way down the hall on shaky legs, she wondered what the boys had in store for her tonight. 

The hallway seemed to get longer and darker as she made her way to the room where the boys had told her their mating would be taking place. 

Stopping in front of a large wooden door, she knocked only once before the door opened and she was quickly pulled into the room.

She heard the door close as she took in the sight before her. 

Michael was laid out on the bed with only a thin black sheet covering his body. 

Nothing was left to her imagination as she scanned over his sculpted abs and long lean limbs. 

Her eyes lingered on the part of the sheet that was no doubt covering the very part of him that would take her virginity once and for all. 

She heard Ashton chuckle as the candles in the flickered when he approached her from behind. 

The room was so dimly lit that she could barely see him as he stalked around her like a predator sizing up his prey. 

Lumi jumped in surprise when a pair of large hands clasped down onto her shoulder and a husky voice whispered into her ear. 

“You look utterly delectable, my love.” 

She heard Ashton say before he moved in front of her and began to slowly untie the knot that was holding her robe together. 

“I don’t think she’ll be needing this, right Michael?” 

He said as his voice started to become darker. 

She couldn’t see Michael because of where Ashton was standing but she could hear him loud and clear as his dark chuckles filled every corner of the room. 

“Yes that’d be correct, mate. She’s far too overdressed for my liking.” 

She felt herself shiver as Ashton pushed the robe off of her shoulders leaving her completely bare before her mates for the very first time. 

Ashton took a sharp breath as his eyes scanned her plump round breasts and her perky nipples that stood at attention in the chill of the room. 

His eyes trailed down to her flat stomach and then lower to the smattering of dark hair that covered her already dripping pussy. 

Without warning he pounced on his mate and carried her over to the bed where he lay her out between himself and Michael whose eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of their mate’s pale skin. 

“Illuminée….”

He gasped as took her into his arms and began to place gentle kisses down her throat and onto her collarbone. 

“She’s beautiful isn’t she?” 

Ashton cooed as he stroked his fingers through her black hair while Michael took his time softly caressing every inch of her full curves.

“Ungh! Mmm…” 

She whimpered as his fingers found her right breast and cupped in his calloused hands before running his thumb over her sensitive rosy bud. 

Both men let out moans as the smell of her arousal filled the air. 

Michael locked eyes with her for a moment to which she gave a subtle nod in permission before he dropped his head down next to her breast before wrapping his lips around her nipple, sucking and biting gently. 

Ashton could no longer control himself as he spread her legs wide and slowly rubbed her clit softly and then harder making his mate mewl at his touch. 

With his other hand he dipped two fingers gently into her dripping pussy and started to stretch her walls wide as he prepared her for Michael’s large cock. 

She let out another small whimper and winced when his fingers hit her virgin barrier making his heart flutter with emotion. 

Michael let go of her breast with a loud pop before he leaned down next to her ear and whispered soothing words to try and calm his frightened mate. 

“Darling it’s going to be okay. I’m so sorry that this is going to hurt but I promise the pain will lessen after a few moments.” 

He said softly before Ashton moved off of the bed and started stroking his throbbing cock as Michael carefully positioned himself between Lumi’s legs and lined himself up to her dripping entrance. 

“Hold tight to me love.” 

Michael commanded before he pulled back and then thrust himself full to the hilt in her slick walls officially claiming her for his own. 

Lumi let out a scream of pain as tears trailed down her flushed cheeks. 

Looking down at her with tears of his own in his eyes, he held himself still inside of her allowing her walls to adjust to his massive size as he tried his hardest to keep his mate calm. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

He repeated over and over before Lumi finally wiggled underneath him signaling for him to continue. 

He started off slow, but picked up speed as her moans increased. 

Suddenly he pulled out making her whimper at the feeling of being empty once again. 

But the feeling of being empty was quickly gone when Ashton appeared between her legs and slipped his cock deep inside of her making her gasp at the feeling of pleasure that rocked her small body. 

“It’s my turn now, sweetheart. Be prepared for me to rock your world.” 

He said with a smirk before he started pounding into her with no mercy. 

Lumi panted heavily as she tried to keep up with his thrusts but found that he was not willing to let her move at all. 

He continued pounding into her for a few more moments before he felt her walls clench around his cock signaling that she was close. 

They both came with screams of pleasure as a bright red mist encircled the three of them. 

Michael waved his hands down her body as both he and Ashton said incantations that wound their souls to hers for all of eternity. 

There was a brilliant flash of light and all at once the three mates collapsed onto each other as the magic made its way through them.

And as it coursed through their veins they all fell into a deep slumber as they reveled in the feeling of being complete once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slower chapter than usual but I took my time with it. This contains the after effects of Lumi's mating with Michael and Ashton along with her welcoming into the Carnival Clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, yes I know you all are probably very angry with me at the moment for the lack of updates but lemme tell ya that I’ve been working on over 47 different stories at once, each of them turning into a trilogy so please I must ask that you continue to be somewhat patient with me. If ever you get frustrated, just write me a quick, yet nice note about how I should update because sometimes I just forget. This story is going slow at the moment which I know must try you all crazy but seriously I just love to throw in some tooth rotting fluffy moments between the boys and Lumi. I love you all and I send kisses to each and every one of you for sticking with me through this story. I promise we will finish this story together it will just take some time. Now let’s get back to the Carnival.-Kitty

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 7

3 Days Later At The Manor…  
11:00 A.M. 

Michael watched his mate’s chest go up and down with every breath that she took of the salty ocean air. 

It had been three days since he and Ashton had mated with her and she had yet to awake from the deep slumber that their magic had put her in. 

Calum and Luke had been worried about her unconscious state but Ashton had assured them that this was just the result of their powerful magic entering her soul.

Both his and Michael’s magic would keep her forever safe at the Carnival without her having to worry about any type of Judgement. 

She would never get to go back home on the Ferry, but they were confident that she wouldn’t want to anyways. 

As Michael brushed his fingers through his mate’s soft hair, he seemed to see her like a man saw the sun for the first time. 

Everything was new about her and he craved to know everything about her body, mind, spirit, heart and soul. 

He could feel his magic pulsing through her veins and could see the sparks fly when he touched her. 

She was perfect. 

So very perfect. 

And she was all his. 

He unfortunately hadn’t been able to stay with her every moment that she was asleep because of his and the other boy’s duties at the Carnival but he had been leaving her in the care of his good friend and fellow Carnival staff member, Louella Markais.

Louella was a longtime friend of the boys after she had been sentenced to working at the Carnival for the rest of eternity after an incident that happened in the Underworld. 

Her and her mate Brom ran the Twisted House of Mirrors where they sent people who needed to discover in hard truth who they were before they are sent over to Michael in the Ring of Souls.

The House of Mirrors was always a rough place with some of the worst of the human population entering its halls. 

Louella always believed in the power of finding your mate, but sadly; most of the people who went into the House of Mirrors never returned. 

The tricks and turns that happened while inside often lead to the death of those who entered. 

In the boy’s opinion it was merely a form of population control at the Carnival. 

For those who did make it out alive, they were sent straight over to Michael to find out whether or not they would remain alive or become bound to the Haunted House of Horrors that Ashton was in charge of. 

Michael wouldn’t lie. Most of the time. 

But on occasion he spoke the truth to people when he said that rarely there are ever any survivors at the Carnival. 

Many didn’t survive and find their soulmate’s before the night ran out leaving them to die and be bound to the Carnival forever. 

But Louella had been amazing for tending to Illuminée while the boys were at work most nights. 

Today though, Michael could feel it and apparently so could   
Ashton who walked through the door and came to lay on the other side of their mate. 

Illuminée would be waking from her slumber today. 

And both boys were overjoyed seeing as how even they had begun to worry as the clock ticked by. 

But now they knew for sure that she would rise again as their mate and forever love. 

Both of them had remained at the Manor today hoping to catch a glimpse of their mate when she finally woke up into her new life. 

“It’s been too long since I’ve seen her pretty eyes.” Ashton murmured as he planted tiny kisses all over her jawline. 

Michael nodded and glanced over at the foggy gray sky that hung over the Carnival. 

“We’re going to get a storm sometime today. It’s best that when she wakes up that she should stay inside for the remainder of the night. I really was hoping to take her down to the Ring today but it’s not safe with her being so weak at the moment.” 

Ashton’s eyes peered over his shoulder at the gray skies and nodded in agreement. 

“I hate it when it storms. It always reminds me of home.” He mumbled as Michael’s eyes flicked over his partner’s features. 

“Anywhere is better than home.” He said simply as he gave him a crooked smile. 

“True.” Ashton laughed quietly.

Suddenly, a spark of movement caught their attention as their mate began to stir. 

Illuminée let out a groan before blinked her eyes open and looking around her. 

The first thing she saw was Michael and Ashton’s smiling faces peering down at her. 

She felt a sense of relief when they moved closer and hugged her body against each of theirs. 

The raven haired girl definitely felt different since she woke up and noticed that colors were brighter and her senses were much more sensitive than when she was just a regular human. 

Looking down, she saw that she was dressed in a small white nightgown that fluttered in the breeze that came from the ocean outside. 

From what she could tell, her body looked leaner and everything on her was tightened and toned. 

Carefully she sat up, and ran a hand through her hair with a big yawn. 

“Good morning.” She said sleepily as Michael and Ashton exchanged grins. 

“Good morning to you too, darling.” Michael said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. 

“How long have I been out for?” She inquired as she looked up at them with her eyes filled with curiosity. 

“You’ve been asleep for three days, love.” Ashton said as her eyes widened and her heart rate started to speed up. 

“Woah, easy love. You’re alright. You’ve just been asleep because of our magic infusing itself into your body. You should be able to tell a slight difference now that you’ve had your Ascension.” Michael said gently as he took her hands in his own. 

“Ascension? I thought we just mated?” She asked as Ashton let out a laugh. 

“Oh no, love. We not only mated, but you’ve become one of us now.” He said as Illuminée froze at the revelation. 

“What do you mean that I’ve become one of you?” She asked carefully as she meet his brown eyes. 

“We mean that when our magic joined with your body, you’ve received the Gift. Which means that you’ve ascended from your human form into one of an Immortal being. The mating process and the change from human to Immortal is called The Ascension. The powers that you will receive because of the change are called The Gift.”

Michael said calmly as Illuminée sat looking between them with a look of awe and wonder. 

“So I won’t die now?” She asked as both of them shook their heads. 

“No. You will live forever. But, there is a downside I suppose. This also means that you will be unable to ever return to the human realm. You will be bound to us at the Carnival for the rest of our existence. Although somehow I don’t think you’re going to mind that very much. Tell me, Illuminée. Do you want to leave us?” He asked as she took a moment to think it over. 

Did she want to leave and go back to the human world? 

Her heart gave a painful pang as it constricted in her chest at the thought of leaving her mates and the Carnival. 

No. She never wanted to leave. 

The Carnival was now her home. 

And in all honesty, she didn’t mind in the slightest. 

She already felt a sense of peace that she hadn’t had since she arrived at the Carnival. 

It was like a big weight had been taken off of her shoulders now that she wouldn’t go through anymore type of Judgement on her soul. 

Did she even have a soul? 

That was something that really made her wonder. 

“Do I have a soul?” She asked as Michael and Ashton smiled down at her. 

“Of course you do. We all do. Sort of.” Ashton said as Michael pulled her back down under the cover with them. 

Illuminée snuggled into his chest and turned her head so Ashton could place a delicate kiss on her lips. 

She felt him sigh in happiness and then turned to give the same affection to her other mate.

Both boys nuzzled her neck and hair.

“We have souls, but not like humans. Ours are more atmospheric than an actual soul. We tend to take on the characteristics of the places we dwell. Such as, we tend to act more heartless and without a soul because we are forever bound to run this Carnival that judges and then destroys most souls that pass through our gates. I do think though that you will bright a certain amount of light to us all now that you’re here.” Michael said as she nodded into his chest. 

He smelled so amazing. 

His smell was salty like the ocean air that came through the window, but also sweet like candy. 

Ashton’s smell was like a forest full of pine trees and the smell of rain after a storm. 

Both of her mate’s made her crave their touch and she knew she would never want to be without them for as long as she lived. 

In that moment, not only did her soul become bound to them; but also…her heart.


	8. Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 8

Carnival Of Broken Dreams Chapter 8  
A/N: Hello all my lovelies that are still here! I apologize sooo much for my lack of updating with this story and the rest of my 5SOS stories. I just had a lack of ideas and I went through several major crisis’s in my real life that made it difficult to write for a bit. But I’m back and will put out more chapters for sure. Thank you all for sticking with me even though I am horrible at updating. Love you all to pieces.-MoonlitShadow

Illuminée let out a moan of pleasure as the hot water from the large river rock shower cascaded over her naked body. The feeling of the heat was exquisite as it caressed every inch of her new curves. “Ugh…Fuck I forgot how nice shower’s were until now.” She groaned making Michael chuckle while he shaved at the sink. “Feels ever better when you’ve got company, love.” He quipped making her roll her eyes at the hint of horniness in his tone. “Whatever you say, Mikey.” She said as she smiled brightly at the thought of her mate’s insistent need for affection. “Love, I was going to take you down to the Carnival to introduce you to the Ring as my mate but unfortunately I think you’re still a bit too weak magically to enter at the moment. I was thinking you could stay here and build up your strength today while the boy’s and I work the Carnival. Our dear friend Louella is going to be here throughout the day so you won’t be completely alone. Does that sound alright, love?” Michael asked as she rolled her eyes yet again at his worried tone. Honestly…Her mate’s truly believed that she couldn’t do a thing on her own without them. She wasn’t nearly as weak as she had been when she was mortal and she was only beginning to grasp the amount of power that she now held as one of the owners of the Carnival. She wondered offhandedly if she was going to work with one of the boy’s at their particular attraction at night or if she would inherit her own section of the magical maze of the Carnival to use as she pleased. The thought made her belly clench hard in anticipation and she let out a pleased rumble that came from deep within her as she rinsed the shampoo and conditioner out of her long raven locks and turned the knob on the shower to the off position before pulling back the shower curtain to find her mate practically waiting to pounce on her. Michael was now clean shaven and she walked slowly over to him and placed a hand on his now smooth cheek, caressing the soft skin that became flushed at her touch. “You worry too much, love. I’ll be fine here today. Just come home to me sooner or later.” She murmured to him as his eyes raked over her dripping wet body. “Always, love.” He whispered back as he gave a small tug to her wet raven locks and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before he waved his hand down her body and magically dried every inch of her making her squeak in surprise. “Easy, love. You startle quite easily it seems. You’ll have to get used to us using our magic as well as teaching you and showing how to use your own.” He said as he looked down at her intently. His blue eyes assessed her own violet ones as she nodded in agreement. “I’m still getting used to it. I only just turned three days ago.” She said as her cheeks flamed up in slight embarrassment at her mate’s words. Michael chuckled deeply and ran his hand through her long locks, giving them a tug every now and then making her gasp in pure pleasure. “Don’t you worry, my little mate. If it is one thing that Ash and I can assure is that we definitely know magic. Quite well in fact. So well that we run our own magical demonic Carnival at night, did you know that?” He quipped jokingly making her roll her eyes and give him a slight shove in the chest before making her way back into their bedroom. “Whatever, Mikey.” She called over her shoulder and went directly over to the bed where Ashton had laid out an outfit along with the proper undergarments on top of the fluffy covers. 

A short, black cutout cocktail dress lay in plain view along with a pair of lacey black boyshort panties and matching bra. A pair of glittering black stiletto heels sat at the edge of the bed just waiting for her to slip her now slimmer and more dainty sized feet into them. She quickly got dressed and waited for Michael to walk out of the bathroom with an excited expression. She could practically contain herself as she nearly bounced up and down on her new stiletto heels. She felt so luxurious and beautiful now that she was dressed properly and she couldn’t imagine what life would’ve been like now that she had experienced the Immortal world of the Carnival. And just like she expected, Michael waltzed out of the bathroom dressed only in a pair of black fitted boxers and had his shirtless, muscular chest out on full display much to her pleasure. As soon as he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes glowed a bright red before he waved his hand towards her and magically made her fly into his arms which he caught her in with ease. Illuminée couldn’t help but feel like a fly that had just been caught in a spider’s web, just waiting to be eaten like the prey she was. “Well don’t you look ravishing, my little mate? All fresh and clean just waiting to be dirtied again by your mate’s?” He practically purred as he dipped his head down and planted several hot wet, kisses alongside the inside crook of her exposed shoulder and neck. “Mmm…Only for you, my love.” She groaned as his fingers found their way once again into her hair and his mouth descended upon her own. She opened her mouth eager to take him in, and deepened their kiss just waiting for him to tighten his hold on her. Michael moaned into her mouth which she happily swallowed the pleasurable sound making him smirk into her swollen red lips. It was then that the bedroom door opened and Ashton waltzed into the room quirking an eyebrow at both of them before crossing his arms over his chest and waiting patiently for them to separate. As if on cue, Michael roughly pulled back and sent her flying into Ashton’s waiting arms making her squeak loudly at their manhandling which she was thoroughly enjoying. “Only for him, eh love? I don’t think so. No, you’re mine as well and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it.” Ashton growled as his mouth descended down onto her neck and he nipped harshly at the delicate pale skin. Michael watched his mate’s playful interactions with a proud smirk as his cock twitched hard beneath his fitted boxers. As soon as Ashton released her mouth, Illuminée found herself panting heavily as he sat her down gently on the edge of the bed and smoothed her now slightly sweaty hair off of her forehead. “And that’s what you get for being our mate, little Lumi dear. Soon everyone will know that your ours and ours alone.” He said as both he and Michael placed sweet kisses on both her cheeks making them flush lightly with delicious, warm color. “I quite it like it when you do that, love. I think we should make you do it much more often, right mate?” Michael teased as they both looked down at their mate who was thoroughly flushed and her outfit was barely still on her thin frame. “I’m in trouble if that’s what I get everytime I turn you on.” She sighed playfully as both Ashton and Michael smirked in her direction. Michael waved his hand in the air and made the time appear in light red sprawling numbers. His brow furrowed as he and Ashton exchanged a look before he gave a deep sigh. “Looks like our time is quickly running out before we need to make our way back down to the Carnival, love. Why don’t you let Ash take you downstairs and introduce you to Louella properly so she can fix you something to eat? Even in your new, improved state I still think you could use some more weight on those thin bones of yours.” He murmured as she nodded tiredly and stood up so she could peck him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly making her give a girly squeal as he rubbed his nose playfully against her own. “Oh, my little mate. How I wish I would never have to leave you. But alas, we do have jobs that we have a duty to fulfill. Soon though hopefully you’ll be right there in the middle of it with us every single night. Your strength needs to be built up greatly before we set you lose by yourself in the Carnival though. There’s way too much danger for one who’s just fresh out of Ascension.” He said in a serious tone as Ashton nodded in agreement. “But I will be able to join you at the Carnival soon, won’t I?” She asked as a hint of frustration laced her tone. She watched both Michael and Ashton exchange a look as if silently having a conversation that only they could understand. Finally, Ashton looked as if he had either agreed or had been forced to back down from whatever stand off they were having only a moment before. “Yes, you will. Ash thinks it won’t be safe for you but you are going to be Immortal just like us darling. No one will be able to harm you permanently. And we’ll make sure you don’t wander off into the wrong areas. There’s only so many places you can go on the island.” Michael chuckled as Ashton looked unamused at his mate’s answer. “We’ll just see about that.” Ashton grumbled irritably and Lumi knew that Michael had upset him greatly at the mention of them bringing her along to work at the Carnival. Carefully, she made her way out of Michael’s arms and wrapped her smaller ones around Ashton’s large frame and gave him a tight squeeze making him look down at her with a small hint of a smile. “I can’t stay cooped up behind these mansion walls forever, Ash. I have to be able to experience some sort of life.” She murmured to him making him roll his eyes slightly in exasperation. “The Carnival is not a great example of life in case you haven’t noticed, darling. It’s a dangerous place where the worst of the worst of the human population often end up and never return again from. You have to have your bloody wits about you at all times and be on guard for anything that might look suspicious.” He warned her as his eyes assessed her own with a serious expression. Lumi nodded in understanding as she looked between both him and Michael who seemed to be hiding his own feelings about all of it. A quiet knock on the bedroom door sounded making them all turn and look over to see Calum and Luke appear from the darkness of the hallway. “Just wanted to see how you were doing. We heard you had finally woken up from your Ascension and were in the process of receiving your Gift.” Calum said quietly as he and Luke made their way over to where the three of them stood. Ashton carefully released her and allowed her to go wrap her arms around the two other boys who weren’t her mates but would still be her good friends and family all the same. “Thank you for coming to see me, the both of you. I’m glad that I get to see you before you all leave for work tonight. I doubt I’ll be able to get that chance every night though.” She mused as Luke nodded in agreement while Calum wrapped his arm low around her waist. “That’s true I’m afraid. We’re all very busy when it comes to life at the Carnival and it’s rare that we have a moment free at night before we leave. Usually during the day we’re either sleeping or preparing for the long night ahead of us so it’s best to always catch us then. Although we all do tend to come back to take breaks throughout the night so I’m sure you’ll manage to catch us then as well.” He explained as both Michael and Ashton went back to getting ready. “What do you do at the Carnival?” She asked with a questioning look making both Calum and Luke smirk at one another. “We run the Wheel of Dreams. It’s a special ferris wheel that you can ride that will let you see a bit of your future whether it be good or bad. I’m afraid most times for people it isn’t very good which can either be seen as sad or entertaining depending on how you look at it.” Calum said as she nodded in understanding. “Why didn’t I go through the steps to find my mates?” She asked as both Luke and Calum shot a look over to where Michael seemed to be listening intently to their conversation while fixing his red bow tie to the front of his long black cape. She was surprised when it was Ashton who answered, from the bathroom where he was busy brushing his hair straight from the mess that it had been all day. “It’s because you were mated to us, love. Our mate is different from any of the other mortals that would pass through our gates. It was already established that once you were found, you wouldn’t be leaving the Carnival like any of the others. You would be staying here with us to go through the Ascension and receive your Gift for all of eternity.” Her eyes lit up in recognition as she nodded slowly in understanding as if the final missing pieces to the puzzle were slowly falling into place. 

 

“Come, love. It’s time for us to head downstairs so I can introduce you to Louella and she can finally fix you something to eat. I’m sure you’re starved by now after all you’ve been through.” Ashton said as he dipped down to whisper next to her ear. She shivered delicately at the light heat that fanned across her skin as he spoke making him smirk slightly in triumph. Taking her gently from Calum’s arms, he looped her arm through his own and led her from the room where Calum, Luke and Michael seemed to be beginning a private conversation that was for their ears only. She glanced back over her shoulder as they descended the stairs and the action was not lost on Ashton who smiled lightly at his mate’s naturally curious nature. “Don’t worry, love. They’re not discussing anything to do with you. It’s mainly just rumors that have been circulating around the Carnival. We’re quite a gossip loving bunch once you get to know us.” He chuckled as they entered the darkened kitchen where a long dark wooden table was set for one and numerous candelabras were situated around its surface lighting the room only slightly as they made their way over to it. “Looks like Louella has already started on your dinner. Good. That means I can leave you in good hands while I go assist the others with the start of the Carnival night.” He murmured as a small, frail woman made her way into the room. She wore a small apron that was tied around her waist and her long black hair was pulled up in a bun as her ancient features startled Lumi in the candlelight. The woman’s sunken in eyes assessed her as she smiled politely and gave a deep bow to her. “Good evening, Mistress. Master Ashton. It’s good to see you. Your dinner shall be ready in about ten minutes. Is there anything I can get you for now?” She said as she looked between them. Ashton released her from his hold and nodded towards the lone place setting at the table. “I’m good for now, but Lumi why don’t you get settled and ready for dinner? I’m sure Louella can assist you in whatever you may need.” He said as he gave her one last smile before disappearing back into the darkened hallway. It was just then that a loud crack of thunder sounded outside and Lumi made her way quickly over to the wall of windows that stretched along the length of the dining room. She gasped when she saw how the waves below them thrashed and the sky lit up with bright light from the lightning strikes. “Oh my. It seems we’re getting quite the storm.” She mused as she watched the waves grow with every lightning strike. Louella joined her at the windows and nodded with a small, reassuring smile. “Yes it seems we are. They did say that our weather would be rather poor this evening. Hopefully it won’t cause too much trouble at the Carnival for the boys tonight.” She said quietly as she looked over at Lumi who seemed fascinated by the terrible weather. “The boys always said that the storms reminded them of home. I’d have to say I agree with them. It’s been an awfully long time since I’ve been home but this looks much of the same as the last time I was there.” Louella said as Lumi caught her wistful expression as she looked towards the blackened sky. “Where is home for you, Louella?” Lumi asked gently as Louella gave a small chuckle and met the young girl’s curious gaze. “The Underworld, young mistress. The master’s did say that you hadn’t a clue about our origins. I only expect that they shall let you know more details about our long history as you get more settled her in our realm.” She explained as Lumi nodded in understanding, not surprised or frightened at all by the woman’s candid admissions. Louella didn’t seem surprised at her new mistresses’s lack of response either. She merely smiled proudly at the young girl as she watched her watch intently as the sky darkened even more and hell seemed to hath no fury on the small island cliffs and the large, dark sea below. Lumi noticed that she hadn’t once felt a moment of panic or insecurity at being in her new home so soon after arriving and being mated with Michael and Ashton. The idea of the Carnival was strange mind you, but she didn’t seem to mind it at all. In fact, she found that she was very comfortable in her new home, even with her new hand maid that waited patiently while she watched the storm rage. Lumi had never had any sort of a maid before but she could feel it from the magic that was now circling through her veins that Louella was now there to serve her and her alone. She decided to do all that she could to get to know the woman seeing as how they both had been brought into this world whether they wanted to be or not. Lumi sighed and finally turned away from the windows and made her way back to her place at the table where she found a large dinner of turkey and all kinds of sides laid out for her pleasure. She was vaguely aware of Louella closing the large black curtains over the wall of windows, giving them some semblance of privacy even though both of them knew that they were never really alone. Lumi smiled at the woman as soon as she turned back around and nodded towards her meal. “Thank you very much for dinner tonight, Louella. I do appreciate your kindess after me being here for only a short while.” She said gently as Louella nodded once in acknowledgement with a small smile. “You are very welcome, young mistress. It is my absolute pleasure to serve a mistress such as yourself. I think I speak for all of us at the Carnival that we do expect great and wonderful things coming from you as time goes on.” She said with a hint of pride in her voice making Lumi smile gratefully at her. “Thank you. I really do appreciate that. I look forward to meeting everyone as soon as possible.” She said as Louella nodded in agreement before looking up towards the door to the kitchen. It was then that Lumi caught sight of a tall thin man that looked much like Louella with sunken in dark eyes and was dressed in pristine butler attire. “Young mistress, please let me introduce you to my husband, and mate Brom. He tends to the kitchen and is also your mate’s personal attendant. We are both happy and very pleased to serve now both masters and mistress of the manor.” She said as the man gave them a nod with a small smile of his own. Lumi gave him a wave just as he turned to head back into the kitchen. “Please excuse him, mistress. He is not used to another lady’s presence other than mine. It has been quite some time since we’ve had any type of visitors or otherwise here at the manor. Usually those who do manage to make it within these walls don’t manage to stay for very long.” She explained as she looked down at the young girl who nodded in understanding. Louella smiled, pleased that the young mistress was taking to life at their manor rather well. She mused that the magic from their master’s must have done wonders for her. She did after all seem like such a slight, little nervous thing when she first arrived. Now it was as if she had been her for as long as they had which didn’t surprise the older woman in the least. As she continued to converse with her new young mistress she could catch her husband’s voice singing lightly as he cleaned the kitchen from the next room. A smile brightened her long dead features, letting her know that light would be within these walls for the first time in a long time.


End file.
